


or, you know, call me

by robomessiah



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900markus - Freeform, Flirting, M/M, Smitten Markus (Detroit: Become Human), gavin's existence revolves around disliking everyone including markus, leo leads the revolution in this one because im indecisive, markus is a reporter and nines is the director of the fbi, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robomessiah/pseuds/robomessiah
Summary: “Markus.” His tone settled into something more somber. “I’m usually willing to put up with your bullshit, but now is not the time.”“Getting sick of me, huh?” Markus drawled, tugging at the collar of his uniform. He made a pretty convincing janitor. If only some other detective had been assigned to the case. Anyone but Niles.“Just about. But, since you’re clearly not leaving, you might as well help me.”





	or, you know, call me

“You do realize that this is an active crime scene.” The voice came cool and haughty in Markus’s ear, making him jump a little. He could work on his reflexes.  “That I do.” He replied, mismatched eyes landing upon the director of the FBI. 

“And you also realize that I could arrest you right now, reporter?” Niles put a little unneeded emphasis on the last word, clicking his tongue. His attention was drawn to the cold grey eyes that studied every little movement Markus made. 

“Yes, but I don’t think you’d be inclined to, director.” 

“Markus.” His tone settled into something more somber. “I’m usually willing to put up with your bullshit, but now is not the time.” 

“Getting sick of me, huh?” Markus drawled, tugging at the collar of his uniform. He made a pretty convincing janitor. If only someone else had been assigned to the case. Anyone but Niles.

“Just about. But, since you’re clearly not leaving, you might as well help me.” 

“Oh, so you need my help now. Mr. High-And-Mighty. Let’s hear it.” Markus tapped Niles’s badge, which hung from his neck. A sweet little symbol of how far he was on the chain, and how much he held it over everyone’s heads. What a prick. 

“We’ve been cracking at this deviancy thing for the past month. Nothing’s adding up.” Markus followed the director towards the large monitor, his heart tightening a little when he looked at it. 

He’d recognize his father’s former android in seconds. Even if he’d seen it on TV just a few minutes before, it was odd, knowing that Leo had been in this room almost an hour ago. Wondering if the guy remembered who he was. 

“I’d appreciate an outside thought. I’m sure your tiny, simple brain could provide a new viewpoint.” Niles’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “And they call you a charmer, huh.” He mumbled to himself. “This might sound wrong, but have you tried taking one of those deviants apart? Seeing how its software operates differently compared to a regular android?”

“We tried that already.” A gruff voice joined in, and Markus turned just in time to see Niles’s android partner. He wondered why the director of the FBI would take something that looked so..roughed up. 

It just didn’t seem like Niles, to accept a product that wasn’t in mint condition.

Not even to mention how old of a model it was. The GV200 was covered in nicks and dents that could be mistaken for scars, and seemed to have a malfunctioning LED. Didn’t Niles pride himself on how sophisticated he was? 

It’s not like he couldn’t afford something more high tech.

“Everything seemed..wrong. Like something had gone in there and started pulling lines of code in places they didn’t belong and rearranging everything.” He finished with a solemn nod to Markus.

“Maybe it’s a virus. Like that Trojan hack that spread from android to android back in ‘29?” Markus glanced over. He didn’t seem so sure of his own words. “It makes them act almost human. Have you ever considered--” 

“I know what you’re about to say, and I encourage you to stop.” Niles held up one hand. “They’re machines, reporter. At best, what’s going on is a little software error that makes them  _ act  _ human.  _ Act _ . They can’t feel emotions like we do.” 

That seemed to halt the reporter in his tracks, but only briefly. “You’ve never even thought about it, have you?” He demanded.

“Does it matter?” Niles seemed to pause, take a second to think and then looked back at him. “Listen, I know why you want to do this story. Personal connections, and all that.” 

Markus thought briefly about three weeks before, those words stirring up memories. Shouting matches with Dad, getting shoved so hard that he felt his head cracking on metal. Waking up in a hospital. The guilt and contempt he felt when he learned his father had almost died of a heart attack that same night.  He shoved the bitter recollection aside.

“You have no idea.” He replied calmly, staring Niles down. 

“I think it’s best if you step away from all of this. It’s bad, working on cases you’re personally related to. I should know.” 

“I’m not working on this because my father’s android is leading it.” Markus said sharply. “I’m working on this because I think it’s important that people hear from both sides of the story. If all people read is that androids are this, androids are that, they’ll never get a chance to branch out and consider anything else.” 

Passion was intoned in his body language and his eyes, a special type of fire that only ignited for cases like these. Stories that he knew would change lives, start new things. 

Niles looked at him, holding cold eye contact for a total of five seconds.

Markus made sure to count them.

Then Niles broke into a small, but rare smile.  “This is what I like about you, Markus.” He gave a nod towards the screen. “You fight for what you fight for. No holding back.” 

“I’ve been told it’s my best and worst trait.” 

“You’ve been told the truth.” Niles hummed. “I have a feeling that I’ll be fired if I keep you here any longer. You should go find some other innocent staff to hide behind.” 

Markus regarded him with a slight nod, glancing around thoughtfully. “I think I’ll be heading out. I’ve seen all I need to see here. You think you could get me a recording of that speech?”

“That’s pushing it, but I’ll see what I can do.” 

“Thanks.” Markus flashed him one of those million dollar smiles that always worked well at the Pulitzers. “Oh, and one more thing?”

“You say that every time.” Niles chuckled under his breath. 

“You should call me Markus more. Or, you know, call me in general.” 

Those were the words that he left the director of the FBI with. 

Markus prided himself on always looking forward, never sparing a glance behind him no matter where he went. 

But, damn, if only he’d broken that policy to see the way Niles was eyeing him as he headed out the door. 


End file.
